A life in drabbles
by Desuke-Love
Summary: Kiri and Narumi's life in drabbles! Will be updating soon hopefully, please enjoy what I have at the moment
1. Single Moment

**I do not own Beauty Pop (cries in corner of woe). I wish I did!!! But I do own these drabbles (or, at least my imagination does. We are two separate beings. This is true, trust me) Also, I am calling Narumi Shougo because it makes sense that Kiri should call him by his name now that they are dating. Also Kiri moved back to Japan (yay). Have tried not to be too OOC, but they are older now and together, so they would be a bit different really.**

"Shou? You ok?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of his daydream and smiled nervously at Kiri. "Yeah, fine."

"You sure? You've been kind of quiet." She smiled. "It's very unlike you."

"Hmm..."

Shougo couldn't concentrate. He was to busy thinking about the ring in his pocket.

He hadn't exactly decided he was going to propose to Kiri. He was 18 when they started dating. It had been just over three years since then, and he always knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He'd just never thought about proposing.

Until he spotted the ring in the jewellers.

It was the day before, and he still hadn't bought Kiri anything for her twenty first birthday. It _had _to be special, but Shougo had no idea what.

That was how he ended up in the jewellers, scouring through necklaces and bracelets and earrings, searching for something, seeing nothing. Then he spotted the ring.

It was white gold with a creamy white stone in the centre. Pale pinks and blues, greens and peaches flashed softly through the white as the sun caught it. Tiny clear diamonds made two small clusters where the band met the stone.

(A/N If you want to see what the ring looks like, copy paste this link to your toolbar )

"Opal," the jeweller said.

"Huh?"

"The ring. White gold, Opal in the centre, one carat diamonds around. It's beautiful."

"Aren't Opals supposed to be unlucky?" Shougo asked sceptically.

"Only since Sir Walter Scott's novel 'Anne of Gierstein'. The protagonist's soul was trapped in a cursed Opal." He laughed. "But traditionally, Opals are supposed to be good luck. The Romans thought they were a symbol of hope and purity, the Greeks that they gave the gift of prophecy."

"Do people ever use them for engagements?"

Shougo was surprised as soon as he'd asked – he hadn't even been considering it.

"Not really. It's different, sure. But Opals are special and beautiful and very precious. You got a girl like that?"

Shougo smiled as he thought of Kiri. Yes. She was definitely all of those things.

And now he was sat next to her on a park bench, the ring in a box in his pocket, the next day was Kiri's birthday. He had decided to propose to her then, but he felt like the ring was burning with impatience in his pocket.

"Shou!"

"Huh? What?"

Kiri huffed. "Well I _was _telling you about the dumb party my parents planned for tomorrow and how everyone is going to be there, and whether or not I should uninvited Ochiai seeing as you two aren't exactly the best of friends, but you obviously don't care." She stood up, about to walk away, but Shougo blocked her path.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not sticking around just to bore you!"

"It's not that Kiri, it's just..."

"Just what?" Her careless glance was doing little to hide her hurt expression.

"I... I can't take it anymore!" he burst. He pulled the small box out of his pocket and thrust it into Kiri's hands.

"What's this?"

"I was going to give it to you tomorrow but... well... open it."

Kiri lifted the lid, genuinely unsure of what she would find, when she saw a ring, her heart skipped a beat. It was beautiful. Was it..?

"I... were you going to..?"

"Well... yeah," Shougo said bashfully.

Kiri tried to fight the huge smile tugging at her lips. She handed the box back, and for a split second, Shougo's world came crashing around him.

"Ask," Kiri said.

"What?"

She laughed. "Ask!"

Shougo smiled, understanding. He might as well do it right. He got down on one knee and looked up at her.

"Kiri Koshiba. Will you marry me?"

Kiri couldn't help it. She laughed as she held out her left hand.

"Of course I will!"

Shougo slid the ring onto her finger and stood, grinning like an idiot. Kiri flung her arms around his neck, and he laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her into a tight embrace.

"I didn't expect it."

"Me proposing?"

"Not right now anyway."

"Neither did I," he admitted, putting her back down. She looked down at the ring.

"It's beautiful."

Shougo tilted her head up and kissed her gently on the lips. She tilted her head and looked at him oddly.

"What is it?"

"I love you Naru-Naru," she smiled teasingly. Shougo smiled back.

"I love you too Mussy-Head."

**Hope you liked it!!! Please review, I want to know what you all think!!!**


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Blah blah, do not own Beauty Pop, blah, lol. And I also don't own Shear Genius (I only mention it but I thought I should add a disclaimer just in case)**

Narumi's POV

I called her today to ask if she wanted to go out somewhere. It took her a long time to answer the phone, and when she did, it sounded as if she had been crying.

She said it was nothing when I asked her what was wrong, but I know her better than that. She never cries.

I went over to her house to see her. I couldn't help but panic. There had to be something really wrong.

When she opened the door, her eyes were red and puffy.

Without saying a word I pulled her into my arms. She held on to me tightly and I knew she needed comfort.

"What is it Kiri?" I asked her.

And she laughed.

She actually laughed.

"I don't know. I just can't stop crying today," was her answer.

Then I laughed too and told her she was an idiot before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Want me to stay with you?"

She nodded and let me in.

We sat on the couch, Kiri leaning against my chest and me with my arm around her. We watched a show called 'Shear Genius' and laughed at some of the weirdo's trying to make it big in the beauty world.

I took her left hand in my own and fiddled with the engagement ring.

"How about setting a date?" I suddenly asked. She looked up at me wide eyed.

"You only proposed last week," she replied. I could tell I had surprised her.

I just shrugged. "So? I love you and I want to marry you. And I don't want to wait years to do it."

Kiri smiled at me gave me a kiss. "Ok. Let's set a date."

We were quiet for a few minutes before I asked her why she even watched this show, but she didn't answer. She had fallen asleep.

I laughed. So typical of her.

I stroked her hair out of her face. She was smiling in her sleep. It was a cute and content smile. I could tell she was having sweet dreams.

**Ah, fluffy eh? I was in one of those moods when I wrote this. I was also having one of those days, so that's why I made Kiri have one. Let's face it, even Kiri has to have those days right?**


	3. Man I love him

Kiri's POV

I was having one of those days. I don't have them often, but sometimes when your parents, who never fight, have had a fight, your cat won't eat, and it's _that _time of the month; well, it's easy to understand that even someone like me would get a little emotional.

And then Shougo had to call. He could hear that I'd been crying. I tried to tell him that nothing was wrong, but he insisted on coming over like the worrier that he is. Admittedly, that is one of the things I really love about him. Not the way he blows everything out of proportion (although that is kind of cute), the way he's always worried about me.

I tried to stop crying, I really did, but the fact that he was coming over just to make sure I was ok made me even _more _emotional. Seriously, what was up with me? Although Kanako did tell me once that once you start crying, it's hard to stop. I guess she was right.

Well anyway, trying not to cry was failing, and then he knocked on the door. I opened it and he pulled me into his arms right away, and I instantly felt better. Why was I crying? Nothing bad had happened. I hugged him back and just felt like laughing at myself. Which I did, when he asked me what was wrong.

"I don't know. I just can't stop crying today."

He laughed too. "You idiot," he said, before kissing me on the forehead. "Want me to stay with you?"

Man I love him.

I let him in and we sat on the couch. I leaned my head against his chest and he wrapped his arm around me. I'd been watching 'Shear Genius' and it was pretty funny. Some of the people on that show are just... well, they remind me of the SP really.

Then Shougo started playing with my engagement ring, and suddenly out of nowhere said "how about setting a date?"

I just looked up at him shocked. "You only proposed last week," I said. And _that _had come completely out of nowhere as well. I couldn't remember him ever being this impulsive.

"So? I love you and I want to marry you. And I don't want to wait years to do it."

Did I ever mention that I really love this guy?

I smiled and kissed him. "Ok. Let's set a date."

And then I fell asleep. Naturally. Fell asleep and dreamed about me and a certain blond idiot that I for some reason can't seem to live without.

**And what dost thou think? A bit OOC for Kiri maybe, but I've said before, they are older now and in love, so they are bound to be different. Besides, I always had this idea that they were secretly these totally mushy in love people that never tell the other they love them nearly as much as they think it. Anyway, would love to know what you think, so please R&R! Also, if you have any ideas for what my next drabble could be about, let me know =)**


End file.
